sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ultima the Lynx
" These fools have started a war over petty artifacts. To stop this war, I must destroy the emeralds. However, I'll take their power for my own." Ultima is a lynx nearing thirty who is the heir to the Phion Throne. He's the main antagonist of ''Our Last Stand. ''He was sheltered away from the hardships that plagued many people so when he did witness the wrongs of world, Ultima made it his duty to rid of the world of these wrongs. A noble act if time didn't warp his sense of justice and peace. Concept and Creation Well, this isn't much of an interesting story. I wanted to make an antagonist for Tempus and company. Unlike many characters of royal descent, he views himself as superior to everybody on the planet and is not a man of kindness. He puts on the act of a kind prince who in reality has a warped vision of the world. The idea of Memento Mori came up in my Spanish class. I finished the design and roll of the character. Knowing that he makes a good final boss character, I made him a transformation when he gathered the Aegis Emeralds. Then we were learning about Memento Mori and Carpe Diem. Clearly, I took the phrase that means, "remember that one day you'll die." The name also fits for the ending of ''Our Last Stand. '' Backstory Ultima is the son of King Odin Phion I who grew up living a very comfortable life sheltered from the struggles of the outside world. Growing up, he attended academies which were renowned as the best in the world. He showed lots of potential as Ultima excelled in school and has one many awards. Not only that, he participated in many sports in which he grew to be incredibly good at. These two things led to Ultima developing an arrogant personality as he started to view himself superior than the rest. During his time in school, Ultima spent time in the Royal Library(when home) learning about various things. At one point, he learned about Memento Mori and more about the alternate uses for the Aegis Emeralds. When he was 13, his father allowed him to see the beauty of the Aegis Emerald. Inside the chamber, Ultima felt a connection with the Emerald and told King Odin that it was like the gem was trying to talk to him. The King realized what was going on and explained to Ultima that very few people have felt the same way and those people can also use the energy of the Emeralds. Ultima was shocked, but then realized it shouldn't be a surprise that he could use the power of the Aegis Emeralds. During his teenage years, Ultima began to wonder what it was like in the outside world, outside of his bubble. One night, he snuck out of the castle and ventured into the city, His eagerness to explore soon diminished when he encountered many homeless people wandering the streets during the night. Ultima couldn't believe the state that these people lived and on that day he vowed to improve the lives of everyone in the Kingdom once he took the throne. Later on in his life, the war between that countries finally began over the Aegis Emeralds. Ultima was disgusted by the war which he thought was meaningless as he didn't view the Emeralds as highly as others do. As the war continued on, he received news of the atrocities committed by all the countries, including his own. He completely lost faith in everything, so he took it upon himself to stop the war and bringing order to the people. Ultima didn't think anyone else was capable to make things right. He worked behind the scenes to snatch up all the Aegis Emeralds to become Memento Mori, even if it meant the deaths of many. To him, sacrificing people to better the future didn't affect him at all, in fact, he saw it as a necessary act. Personality Ultima tends to act as a man with manners who is courteous and selfless. He puts on this charade whenever he's interviewed or seen in public. But in reality, Ultima is a cunning, arrogant, and malevolent prince who develops a a god complex later in his life. He sees himself as the only person who can stop the current war due to his background and many talents. He's intelligent as he was sent across the world to the most pristine academies in the world. His intelligence allowed him to take the Aegis Emeralds while not raising any suspicion. As for everyone else, he sees them as lesser beings who need to be raised like pets and sheltered. Appearance Ultima is a brown Eurasian Lynx who wears a tailored gray coat with red trimmings and six, small gold buttons. His coat also contains two gold colored epaulets. He also dons two dark gray finger-less gloves, gray pants, and black boots with some red. Lastly, he wears a purple shirt as purple tends to relate to royalty. Aside from his clothes, he has brown fur as mentioned earlier, with a light-brown muzzle, black hair that reaches just below his shoulders, and red eyes. Powers and Abilities Primarily, Ultima can control, create, and manipulate fire to use as offensive or defensive techniques. Unlike regular fire, Ultima's fire is actually colored green rather than the bright red/orange flame that we're accustomed to. His capablity to create fire is almost limitless, except there must be oxygen present in the air for there to be fire. Since he was a teenager, Ultima has been practicing his sword ability which has improved greatly. He's known as the greatest sword wielder in the Phion Kingdom as he has won all the sword fighting competitions that he's been in. Lastly, Ultima has the rare gift to be able to control the power of the Aegis Emeralds. With the Emeralds' power, he can slow down time create powerful blasts of energy, or even transform into Memento Mori if he has all seven of them. Memento Mori Memento Mori is the transformation of Ultima where he becomes a mechanical dragon. To become Memento Mori, Ultima must collect the 7 Aegis Emeralds and climb the tallest tower in Phion. There he'll be blasted by lightning where he'll transform into the terrifying beast. Memento Mori is a four armed mechanical dragon with two torn wings. His left arm contains a shield while the right becomes a sword. His tail is segmented and the tip forms into a spear. Also, a halo adorns the head of Memento Mori. Lastly, a single Aegis Emerald is displayed on his chest. Abilities * Flight * Aegis Control (pretty much Chaos Control) * Aegis Blast (Chaos Blast) * Dancing Swords (100 swords of light are launched at the foe) * Ultima Flare (Memeto Mori fires a powerful blast) * Heavenly Sword Circle (1000 swords of light are launched at the foe) * Fire Breath * Electrokinesis * Pyrokinesis * Flare * Holy * Meteor * Ultima * Curaga * Doom (knocks out foe in 60 seconds) * Execution (instantly strikes down an enemy) Category:Lynxes Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Elemental Abilities